It's Too Late You Can't Help Me Anyway
by 4trine4ever
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'Andrew Properka.Il cherche juste à s'enfuir,à avoir une meilleur vie.Mais est-ce que tout serait un rêve?Un rêve qui ne peut se réalisé?Je m'appelle Andrew,j'ai 15 ans et ceci est mon histoire.  Ce n'est pas sur Step Up je m'excuse...


Je suis dans mon cours et tout ce que je demande, c'est de retourner chez moi à la fin de la journée. Je suis rendu écoeuré! Je me réveille chaque matin avec l'envie de "skipper" chaque vendredi soir de retenues. Car oui, notre école est assez bizarre pour mettre des retenues les vendredis soir! Toi, tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je voudrais passer les vendredis soir. Dans un sens, c'est cool, tu fais le "party" avec tes amis... Bien pas moi! Ma prof m'envoie toujours en retenue en trouvant n'importe quelle raison! Et elle m'envoie en retenu pourquoi? Et bien, un, c'est une classe de retenues par prof, deux, elle n'envoie que moi en retenue pour qu'on soit juste tous les deux, trois, elle fait en sorte qu'on ne peut pas voir dans la classe et quatre... Elle.. Elle m'agr... Elle m'agresse... Et oui ...UNE prof qui agresse UN élève... C'est étrange, mais ça m'arrive et ce n'est pas trop amusant quand c'est une fille qui a l'air d'un ange, que tout ses collègues la prennent pour un ange en fait, qui te trouve beau alors qu'elle a 45 ans, et qu'on dirait qu'elle en a 25, et moi j'ai 15 ans, en passant. Et j'avais oublié... Lorsqu'elle t'agresse depuis 1 an chaque vendredi en demandant la permission à la directrice, qui est assez attarde pour accepter sans même avoir la raison de pourquoi Michelle, ma prof, m'envoie en retenu, c'est chien et pire, quand elle peut, elle me met en retenu plus d'un jour par semaine. Certains gars pourront dire que ce n'est pas de l'agression, la fille est ressemble à un ange et elle te demande même pour le faire. Tu acceptes sans contredire. J'ai fait ça les premières fois, mais maintenant c'est trop. Je ne fournis plus! C'est idiot, mais c'est vrai. En 1 an, elle a dû m'obliger une cinquantaine de fois. Je vous jure, j'en peux plus. Le pire c'est qu'elle le fait pendant le plus longtemps qu'elle a des forces et ça peut durer 30 minutes. Ça déjà durer plus que ça... Je ne veux pas y aller. Je pense que je dois quand même y aller. La cloche sonne. Désastre! Je marche les long des couloirs me demandant si je ne devrais pas retourner chez moi. Je ne devrais pas, ma mère me bat. Et oui, ma vie est minable. Je n'ai sûrement pas besoin de vous dire que je pense souvent au suicide. Oh! Et juste pour vous dire que, comme ça en passant, mon père est mort. Je lui disais tous mes problèmes, mais maintenant, plus rien à faire. Je n'ai plus personne à qui me confier. Je sors de mes pensés quelques secondes, car des épais sont en vue. Je te paris qu'ils vont en lâcher un...

-EYE TOÉ! Dit le chef du tapon en me poussant au mur, Ici, c'est MON couloir! Tu flâne encore ici et je te bute! T'AS COMPRIS? !

Je baissa la tête, évitant son regard.

-IL T'A PARLER! Dit un de ses "amis".  
>-Je vais m'en aller... Dis-je d'une voix basse.<br>-Non... Tu vas partir et ne plus remettre les pieds ici, sinon je ne paierai pas ta putain de mère. Elle est assez mauvaise! Provoqua le "chef".

Je releva ma tête, oui je n'aime pas ma mère, mais ça reste ma mère et personne ne parle de ma mère comme ça! Je lui donnas un coup de poing assez fort pour qu'il tombe par terre puis, je disparue en une éclaire, sûrement j'étais poursuivi par son troupeau de "suiveux". Je pense que j'ai hérité d'une autre retenue. Mais j'en ai assez! Il faut que je ne défende un peu! Je quitte donc l'école, sachant toutefois que je mangerai une racler en rentrant à la maison. Mais je m'en fou. Et je vais cumuler les retenues, mais encore là, je m'en fou! Je m'en fou de l'école je trouverai bien une place chez moi, loin de tout ces suiveux et tous ces riches. Je savais depuis le début que je n'avais pas ma place ici...

En rentrant à la maison, il y avait, encore, certains bruits que j'ignora en mettant mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles. Les chansons de Bille Talend résonnent dans mes oreilles. C'est et ça toujours été ma musique préférer lorsque que je suis frustrer. Je me fais un "Krap Dine", comme il n'y a rien d'autre, et je mange dans ma chambre, le salon, devant une émission des fameux "Manchos". Suis-je trop vieux pour ça? Sûrement mais je m'en fou, c'est cave. En vrai, je réalise que je me fou de tout. Je n'entends pas la porte de la chambre de ma mère ouvrir et vois un homme qui en sort en me regardant croche. Je ferme ma musique discrètement et écoute.

-C'est qui lui? Dit l'homme.  
>-C'est juste mon fils Andrew, répond ma mère.<br>-Et qu'est-ce qu'il cr*** ici ce p*tain de "flo"? Insulte l'homme, furieux.  
>-O.K. Ça suffit! Tu paies et sors! Crie ma mère, insultée par ce que venait de dire l'homme.<p>

L'homme donne un billet rouge, c'est plus haut que 20$, car ils sont vert. Je n'en ai jamais vu... Et enfin, il est parti! Ma mère range le billet, se retourne puis avance vers moi avec un regard de haine.

-TU N'AVAIS PAS UNE RETENUE ESPÈCE D'INCAPABLE? Me crie ma mère, frustrée d'aprendre que je n'y était pas aller.  
>-Oui, mais... Dis-je d'une voix faible, sachant que je vais en manger une bonne.<br>-JUSTEMENT! TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT D'ETRE ICI SI TU N'ES PAS SUPPOSER ÊTRE ICI! Me crie-t-elle en me coupant la parole et en me frappant de toutes les forces qui pouvaient lui rester de son gagnage d'argent.

Je pris ma vaisselle et la ramassa.  
>-Je n'ai pas fini! Pourquoi es-tu entrer, alors que tu n'avais dit que tu avais une retenue? Questionne Fougère.<br>-Parce que... Réfléchis-je en allongeant le "e".  
>-POURQUOI? Dit-elle en furie.<br>-Parce que ça ne me disait rien d'aller là, répondis-je en m'en allant.  
>- Et qu'est-ce que tu va faire de ta soirée? Tu n'as pas d'amis! Provoqua ma mère.<p>

Tout le monde me provoque chaque jour, donc ce n'est pas nouveau. Je me rassis sur mon divan-lit et ferma le rideau qui me permet d'avoir un peu d'intimité. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas d'amis, mais dans mon école, c'est juste des petits riches et moi je suis le seul petit pauvre! J'ai une bonne idée! Je pars pendant la nuit dans un quartier ou la musique et la danse suffise pour vivre, car j'adore jouer du piano et regarder le monde danser. En fait, depuis que je suis tout petit, je sais bien jouer du piano. C'est un peu un talent. Enfin, je vais aller vivre avec des gens qui n'ont pas beaucoup d'argent comme moi! J'ai en poche environ 3 000$, mais ça c'est le reste de l'héritage de mon père, car avant c'était à la banque et mère me prenait toujours de l'argent pour du pot, des cigarettes et même, quelques fois, des champignons magiques. Elle était vraiment bizarre peu importe ce qu'elle prenait. Donc, c'est décider! Je fais mes valises et attends que ma mère s'endorme. Trente minutes plus tard, je l'entends déjà ronfler. Je prends mon manteau mes souliers et ma valise qui est remplis de TOUT ce qui m'appartient dans cette maison, a part les meubles, mais j'ai quand même pris l'ordinateur portable. J'ouvre la porte, fini toute cette vie de merde! J'en commence une nouvelle demain! Je prends mon BMX et sors du bloc d'appartement. Je prends une respiration, monte sur mon "bike" et pédale jusqu'à un petit quartier. Je prends une couverture, cache mon vélo, prends une autre couverture et m'endors.


End file.
